portfoliofandomcom-20200215-history
California Institute Of The Arts
=About California Institute Of The Arts= CalArts is the first U.S. higher educational institution to offer undergraduate and graduate degrees in both visual and performing arts. It was established in 1961 by Walt and Roy Disney through the merger of two professional schools, the Los Angeles Conservatory of Music, founded in 1883, and the Chouinard Art Institute, founded in 1921. CalArts moved to its permanent home in Valencia in 1971 and added degree programs in dance, film and theater to those in art and music. A graduate writing program was subsequently created in 1994. Since its founding, CalArts has been recognized internationally as a leader in every discipline in which it provides instruction. Its faculty and alumni have defined, and continue to extend, the very forefront of creative practice as we know it today. Campus California Institute Of The Arts 24700 McBean Parkway Valencia, California USA 91355-2397 =Undergraduate Portfolio Requirements= B.F.A. in Art: A portfolio of approximately 20 images representative of your most recent personal work is required. Originals not accepted. B.F.A. in Graphic Design: A portfolio wtih a minimum of 20 pieces of your most recent work. B.F.A. in Photography and Media: A portfolio of approximately 20 examples of your most recent personal work, or a presentation of your practice that is complete and cohesive is required. Other undergraduate programs at CalArts B.F.A. in Dance: No portfolio required. B.F.A. in Film and Video: A film or video tape, along with comments, project plans, synopsis of work, and resume (optional) is required. B.F.A. in Experimental Animation: A portfolio that contains examples of unique, personal, expressive art. Submission of a film or video workor visual artworks that indicate your creative potential, along with an inventory list is required. B.F.A. in Character Animation: A portfolio of at least 20 drawings from life is required. At least 80 percent of your portfolio should be drawings of people and animals from real life. Original work preferred. B.F.A. in Music Composition: A portfolio including scores, recordings or other materials that best represent your work and interests with a minimum of three recent works must be submitted, showing an awareness of 20th-century composition. B.F.A. in Music Performer/Composer: Applicants should follow all guidelines for both the Composition Program and the Multi-Focus Programs in Performance. A portfolio of three works demonstrating your performance abilities is required. These should include standard repertoire and at least one original composition. B.F.A. in Jazz Studies: Recorded audition required. The recording should include four selections. B.F.A. in Multi-Focus Performance: Presentation of a live audition or a recordings submission of your performance of three works in contrasting styles or from different historical periods. Live auditions are strongly recommended. B.F.A. in Musical Arts: An audition/portfolio that demonstrates how these constitute the basis for a unique individualized program. B.F.A. in World Music Performance: A high-quality vhs or dvd recording of yourself performing on your instrument of choice is required. You should include approximately 15–20 minutes of music in which you play the main instrument. B.F.A. in Voice: Live audition or recorded auditions are required. Live auditions are preferrable. B.F.A. in Acting: A live-audition is required. B.F.A. in Theater Scene Design and Production: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include general artworks, graphic and drafting skills, and theater design examples. B.F.A. in Theater Costume Design: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include general artworks, costume design, and clothing construction examples. B.F.A. in Theater Lighting Design: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include gerneral artworks, graphic and drafting skills, and theater design examples. B.F.A. in Theater Sound Design: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. A portfolio of audio and/or videotapes that document your sound designs is required. If applicable, include scores, original music compositions and evidence of computer literacy. B.F.A. in Theater Technical Direction: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. The portfolio should consist of works that show your craft skills in scenery construction, painting, props, costuming and lighting, including photos of realized work, drawings, drafting, samples, patterns, and artistic ideas. B.F.A. in Theater Management: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should be prompt and/or production books. Category: Undergraduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements =Graduate Portfolio Requirements= M.F.A. in Art: A portfolio of approximately 20 images representative of your most recent personal work is required. Originals not accepted. M.F.A. in Graphic Design: A portfolio wtih a minimum of 20 pieces of your most recent work. M.F.A. in Photography and Media: A portfolio of approximately 20 examples of your most recent personal work, or a presentation of your practice that is complete and cohesive is required. M.F.A. in Writing: The portfolio should include up to 40 double-spaced typed pages. There is no minimum length. M.A. in Aesthetics and Politics: A portfolio and a statement addressing your academic and artistic interests, the ways in which they relate to aesthetic and political concerns, and your goals in enrolling in the program is required. M.F.A. in Dance: A live audition is required. M.F.A. in Film and Video: A portfolio consisting of a film/video tape, comments, project plans, synopsis, written material, and a resume (optional). M.F.A. in Experimental Animation: A portfolio that contains examples of unique, personal, expressive art. Submission of a film or video workor visual artworks that indicate your creative potential, along with an inventory list is required. M.F.A. in Film Directing: A portfolio containing a VHS, DVD or Mini-DV is required. M.F.A. in Music Composition: A portfolio including scores, recordings or other materials that best represent your work and interests with a minimum of three recent works must be submitted, showing an awareness of 20th-century composition. M.F.A. in Music Performer/Composer: Applicants should follow all guidelines for both the Composition Program and the Multi-Focus Programs in Performance. A portfolio of three works demonstrating your performance abilities is required. These should include standard repertoire and at least one original composition. M.F.A. in Jazz Studies: Recorded audition required. The recording should include four selections. M.F.A. in Multi-Focus Performance: Presentation of a live audition or a recordings submission of your performance of three works in contrasting styles or from different historical periods. Live auditions are strongly recommended. M.F.A. in Voice: Live audition or recorded auditions are required. Live auditions are preferrable. M.F.A. in World Music Performance: A high-quality vhs or dvd recording of yourself performing on your instrument of choice is required. You should include approximately 15–20 minutes of music in which you play the main instrument. M.F.A. in Acting: A live-audition is required. M.F.A. in Directing: A video documentation of live productions, personal interview, resume, and three letters of recommendation are required. M.F.A. in Writing for Performance: Portfolios should include: a résumé of your education, training and production experience, a listing of scripts, productions (including venues and dates), publications, grants and awards, and a writing sample that consists of 10 continuous pages of work that best represents the direction in which the playwright feels s/he is moving. M.F.A. in Theater Scene Design and Production: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include general artwork examples. M.F.A. in Theater Costume Design: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include examples of complete designs for realized productions and theoretical and fine art. M.F.A. in Theater Lighting Design: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include general artworks, lighting plots and paperworks, production examples, and a writing sample. M.F.A. in Theater Sound Design: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. A portfolio of audio and/or videotapes that document your sound designs is required. If applicable, include scores, original music compositions and evidence of computer literacy. M.F.A. in Theater Techinical Direction: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should include production books and drafting or technical drawings and photos of completed works or works-in-progress. M.F.A. in Theater Management: A portfolio, personal interview, and resume are required. Portfolio should be prompt and/or production books. M.F.A. in Theater Design and Production specializing in Scene Painting: Portfolio should include original drawings and sketches and color photographs of artwork, designs and scene painting. M.F.A. in Theater Design and Production specializing in Properties Design and Management: Portfolio should include examples of drafting or technical drawings and examples of prop lists. M.F.A. in Theater Design and Production specializing in Producing: A portfolio including two writing samples and any other materials that illustrate experience are required. M.F.A. in Theater Design and Production specializing in Production Management: A portfolio including a prompt and/or production book, additional samples of work, and a personal statement are required. M.F.A. in Theater Design and Production specializing in Puppetry: The portfolio should include examples of design, fine art, drawing, graphic or photographic skills as well as documentation of realized original work as demonstrated by video, slides, or photographs of designs, models, scripts or storyboards of work or works-in-progress. Category:Undergraduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements Category: Graduate Programs and Portfolio Requirements